


Sleepy Cuddles

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Sleep talking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: The Force Bond connects when Ben and Rey are both in bed, and they have a tender moment.





	Sleepy Cuddles

Rey was fast asleep when the Force Bond connected again. She didn’t quite wake up, but when she felt the warmth behind her, she scooted back so her back was pressed right up against him. He was awake, very awake, even more awake now than he had been. He was on his side, pondering something that was immediately chased away by a sleeping Rey that had been carried through the galaxy by the force bond. 

 

“Are you awake?” He whispered. 

 

Her quiet hum told him no. He carefully let his arm fall around her waist, relaxing. She curled against him more and reached around his arm to hug it to her chest like a stuffed child’s toy. 

 

He nearly cried as he felt Rey’s resting heart beat line up with his own. 

 

Ben pressed his lips to the top of her head, and she hummed again. 

 

“Please don’t leave,” he breathed, wishing that he was still wide awake and not falling asleep. 

 

“No, you don’t leave me, Ben,” a bleary plea from a sleepy Rey hit his heart. 

 

“I won’t.”

 

 


End file.
